Pointless notes
by B0nk3rs
Summary: Welcome to the inside of my notebook. Ask if you want to take, I don't tolerate thieves. This is a place where my characters get away from me and OCs have little purpose
1. Chapter 1: HP x Avengers

Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter nor will I ever

This will be a series of drabbles, if I think they could be continued they might get their own story

The "very Angry" speech has been borrowed from **Leelu's skittles**

* * *

The hellicarrier was full of silent people today. Yesterday and all last week it had been organised chaos to put it politely. The part of the reason for last weeks disturbances*****,was currently the reason for the almost shocked silence in the non-submarine.

"Nat, you have to believe me, I didn't cheat on you! I swear on-"

"You do realise their not listening to you."

The speaker was Bruce. He had been hearing the SHIELD agent apologise all day and now he was getting pissed off, " Ms. Romanov and her...companion," _Loki. Who should also be blamed. "_ Are ignoring your existence so, please shut up." The scientist turned back to his work, hoping that Barton went away quickly. Tony would come soon and he would need all his wits about him, wits that would hopefully stop the Other Guy from throttling the billionaire.

Unfortunately, for Bruce's wits and SHIELD's new lab, Barton didn't leave quickly enough.

* * *

Harrison Romanov wasn't having a good day. He had spent half the morning calming down an irate Hulk and the other assuring a terrified Dr Banner he was, "Most certently not to blame for this" and "No, Tony still wants you to stay in the tower". Then, in the half-hour assigned to lunch, he'd found out why his sister had locked herself, Loki and Captain America in the training room. The revelation had not been pretty and the all ready agitated staff were now jumping at the slightest sound.

Harrison, or Agent Snake Charmer - his semi-official title, knew the reason that his sister was so upset. When he caught the bastard he was going to torture him till he cried. He stopped, speaking of bastards...

BANG!

CRASH! Agent Barton fell out of the air vent above him looking disorientated. He was dragged roughly to his feet and dangled over a convienent staircase.

"Right now I am a very angry brother. A very, very angry mage. A very, very, _very_ angry assasin. And you Clint Barton have just broken my sisters heart. The last person who did that was lucky to shot before I found him. You, however, I know where you live. If you come within a hundred feet of my sister or my her room - I'll castrate you. And then rip out your heart and bury your body so deep in the woods even God won't find you. Your heart though will go on this wall as a prize and a warning to every other person who even thinks about hurting my Spider." Hawkeye was shaken vigourously, "Do you understand me Barton?"

The blonde man nodded shakily, wondering if the man holding him would drop him any way. " Good boy." The archer was draped over the railing and Harry walked off, that'd teach the bastard not to mess with a Romanov.

* * *

***also known as attempted eradication of the human race**

please review


	2. Chapter 2: Sherlock BBC

**_Ultimate disclaimer:_ I do not own/have the rights to anything that you recognise**

**Sherlock BBC**

* * *

John watches.

In St. Bart's morgue Dr John Hamish Watson sees Mycroft Holmes weep. The British government breaks like a glass jar, shards exploding everywhere. One of those things that draws attention to itself, not because you _want _to see it, because you _have _to. It was magnificent and heart wrenching to see a man like Mycroft cry, when men cry like that they look completely defeated, alone, weak. No man should look that weak.

John averts his eyes, letting them drop on Anderson. He almost growls, his normally kind face contorting furiously. They don't need to look his way when he stands, understanding if he needs to time to adjust. He turns to Anderson and _snarls_, hurling the words out.

" Anderson!" Everybody looks up at that, wondering who spoke, asking themselves if **He** wasn't really dead and-

And for a second John looks like the soldier he still _is,_ like the man who got shot in Afgahnistan, the man who **wanted** to be put _back _into a **warzone**. For a second there was a glimpse at the man behind the woolly beige jumper, but it was just a second before he was replaced by the man who just lost his best friend, the man whose world had just been shattered then crushed into powder.

"Get. Out" Anderson leaves.

* * *

**I think that that was 221 words not exactly sure, ignoring the extra bits**


	3. Chapter 3: Merlin SPOILERS!

Disclaimer: Go check a previous chapter

**Spoilers for S5x11 **

**Merlin**

* * *

The Bravest man

* * *

_"All those jokes about you being a coward, I never really meant them. I always thought you were the bravest man I'd ever met."_

_#*#_

It was true, Arthur had always admired his manservant. Going places without question, dangerous situations where braver men had turned tail. Armed only with a sword, sometimes even less than that! But whenever offered he never refused, never gave up, never stayed out of the way, never-

Never abandoned him, never betrayed him, never hurt him only his pride. To Arthur Pendragon this hurt more than anything. His manservant, best friend, confident, **Merlin ** wasn't going to be there, calling him a prat and tripping over thin air?

The king sighed, staring at his best friend. Trying to ignore the tears he could feel blurring his sight, trying to ignore Merlin's eyes which were failing to do the same thing.

_#*#  
_

_"Guess I was wrong"_


	4. Chapter 4: HP- Accident

**Disclaimer: see a previous chapter**

**Harry Potter**

* * *

Accident  
#*#

Hermione Weasley sighed as she looked at her two charges for the evening. One of them was her oldest child, the other her niece.

Narrowing her eyes, the witch balled up her fists and slowly released the scream she could feel coming on. "Rose Monica Weasley! What on _earth_ have you done to your cousin?"

Rose Monica Weasley glanced at her younger cousin. The only damage visible to her was the bright red arms and puffy cheeks, nothing that didn't happen most days. She looked at her mother, the woman was in full on 'harpy' mode. Rose looked away again.

"**Well**?" The teenager made a face at the ground, she'd been wondering when the foot tapping would start.

"I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't get off" It was the truth but her mother was gonna find a way to pin this on her. The thrirteen year old sneaked a quick glance at the ten year old next to her.

"Did you ask her nicely?" '_The face was back again' _Rose couldn't help but think while she scowled at the carpet.

"She told me to piss off" _'And this' _Rose thought when she saw her mothers face_ 'is why I should have stayed upstairs and waited for the apocoplyse to come to me. Probably why I hate children too'_

"ROSE MONICA WEASLEY!" _'i __HATE__ children, why anyone would want to continue the human race is beyond me' _

* * *

**I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this. the idea for this was today me and my cousin got into a fight. She was sat on me and I was sat next to a candle. I tried to push her off but she didn't want to move long story short: it escalated. I was restraining her, watching youtube ****_and _****making sure she didn't kill us both (swivel chair+longish hair+fire=house fire). I let go and she went downstairs crying, I'm writing this cause I feel bad for not realising when she decideded she just wanted to go away from me.**

**guess what I'm doing now,** playing with candle wax


	5. Chapter 5: HP x Avengers x BBC Sherlock

**This is the only disclaimer you are going to get, use it wisely**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Harry Potter, Sherlock or anything else that is easily recognisable.**

* * *

In the begginning there was nothing...Okay, that is a terrible way to start a story but it is the truth. Mostly.

No plants, no animals, no rocks, no people, no air. Nothing. Nothing in this realm at least, in other realms were the Gods and Titans and Giants. Any creature that is thought to be mythical on Midgard exists in the other realms. Unfortunately I don't feel the need to sate your human curiousity or bore you with the details to my existance, all I want you to know is that I am the final result of all and that no one was before I. I am Death and this is partly my own fault.

_Thanos, the Mad Titan, was furious. Everything he tried to get his love's attention failed. All sacrfices to her were rejected, slaves freed and gifts returned to the previous owner. So now he had declared war on Asgard in another attempt to gain her favour, she had said how she hated Odin hadn't she?- in the name of Laufey the Ice Giant._

It failed by the way, I mean why would I want more souls to collect? It's not like I have my own realm to place them in, when would I find time to achieve that goal? I am a being not a person, my opinions matters in the bigger picture unlike that of your own Human.

What is above was a glimpse into the mind of the Mad Titan. Yes, he thinks in the third person and no, I don't hate Odin. Well I didn't hate him when he was at war, what he did directly after changed the course of history for many.

Now your probably wondering what the most powerful God did to earn the fury of Death, to explain I will start by telling you his punishment.

* * *

**This is a start to a story that is mentally finished already and will probably never be written out in full**


End file.
